PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The International Society for Children?s Health and the Environment (ISCHE) is a non-profit, scientific society that aims to reduce the impact of adverse chemical, physical, biological and social influences on children?s health. We have previously held four successful meetings, two in the United States and two in Mexico, with participation from diverse stakeholders from around the world, including Brazil, Canada, China, Costa Rica, Japan, Mexico, Norway, South Korea, Spain, and Zimbabwe. The purpose of this conference is to continue to foster collaborations with researchers and advocates from diverse backgrounds that combine research and policy to protect children?s health, expand international participation by holding our first meeting in Europe, and support the next generation of children?s environmental health leaders by providing mentorship and training to young investigators. The fifth ISCHE meeting titled ?Translation and Communication to Protect Children from Toxic Chemicals? will bring together researchers and advocates from around the world to present the latest research on topics with the most profound impacts on children?s health, including exposure to Per- and Polyfluoroalkyl Substances (PFAS), fluoride, translating results from intervention studies into real-world solutions, the exposome, and climate change. The small size and collaborative trans-disciplinary environment of the meeting will promote active discussion and provide organic opportunities to network and develop collaborations. In addition, the meeting will provide an occasion to build capacity and partnerships to effectively tackle the most pressing issues in children?s environmental health.